Survival: The Outbreak
Survival: The Outbreak is a cross-game story featuring characters from the following series, Uncharted, inFamous, Resistance, Killzone, Tomb Raider (Barely), Assassin's Creed (Present-time) and The Last of Us (upcoming game). The characters are separated into groups in a post-apocalyptic Earth, each one has to try and survive. The story takes place in an alternate timeline, all villains or killed off characters are alive. It is written by Hallowseve15, some fan characters such as Dylan MacGrath was inspired by the inFamous fan base. In the Uncharted fan base, I'd like to thank Curtainman and other multiplayer players with screenshots. Timeline "The timeline takes place in whatever the reader calls present time (2011/2012). So their is no official timeline, just pick one. Just take note that the characters that have died in the game series' are alive here." - Hallowseve15 Chapters (Issues) * Survival: The Outbreak/Chapter 1: Introduction * Survival: The Outbreak/Chapter 2: The Government's Status * Survival: The Outbreak/Chapter 3: A New Frontier Special Chapters * Survival: The Outbreak/Christmas Chapter 2011 Survivors/Characters New York New York "Troops" Nathan Drake.PNG|'Nathan Drake' Elena Fisher.png|'Elena Fisher' Victor Sullivan.jpg|'Victor Sullivan' Cole MacGrath.png|'Cole MacGrath' Trish Dailey.png|'Trish Dailey' Dylan MacGrath (FanMade).jpg|'Dylan MacGrath' Kessler.jpg|'Kessler' Sebastian Wolfe.jpg|'Sebastian Wolfe' scan10001.jpg|'zeke dunbar' Kennedy Hospital & New York No Image.png|'Jane' Roger Miller.jpg|'Roger Miller' Fyodor Malikov.jpg|'Fyodor Malikov' No Image.png|'Martin Ortiz' No Image.png|'Ross Schneider' Cassandra Aklin.jpg|'Cassandra Aklin' No Image.png|'Oscar Villamizar' No Image.png|'Tyr Henriksen' No Image.png|'Julia Cathcart' Upstate New York Joel.png|'Joel' Ellie.png|'Ellie' Amy Dailey.png|'Amy Dailey' Brandon Carey.jpg|'Brandon Carey' David Warner.jpg|'David Warner' Frederick Thompson.jpg|'Frederick Thompson' Peter.png|'Peter' First Sons & Dust Men Chris.jpg|'Chris' Henry Dawson.jpg|'Henry Dawson' Jacob Marvin.png|'Jacob Marvin' Dennis.jpg|'Dennis' Daryl Mott.jpg|'Daryl Mott' Trevor.jpg|'Trevor' Washington D.C. Harms.jpg|'Harms' No Image.png|'Houston' Darren Bridges.png|'Darren Bridges' Nathan Hale.jpg|'Nathan Hale' Joseph Capelli.jpg|'Joseph Capelli' Sev.jpg|'Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko' Dante Garza.jpg|'Dante Garza' Luger.jpg|'Luger' Lucy Kuo.jpg|'Lucy Kuo' Bradley Vaughton.jpg|'Bradley Vaughton' Evelyn Batton.jpg|'Evelyn Batton' Jan Templar.jpg|'Jan Templar' Rachel Parker.jpg|'Rachel Parker' No Image.png|'Mr. President' Moya Jones.jpg|'Moya Jones' The South Gulf of Mexico Dutch.jpg|'Dutch' Atoq NavarroFull.png|'Atoq Navarro' Javier.png|'Javier' Diego.jpg|'Diego' Dillon.JPG|'Dillon' Blaine.JPG|'Blaine' South American Jungle Jammer.jpg|'Jammer' Marisa Chase.jpg|'Marisa Chase' Jason Dante.png|'Jason Dante' Roberto Guerro.jpg|'Roberto Guerro' Juan Perez.jpg|'Juan Perez' (Right) Eduardo Rodriguez.jpg|'Eduardo Rodriguez (Left) Carlos Alberta.jpg|'Carlos Alberta' (Right) The Militia Blast shard bomber--article image.jpg|'Bruce' Bart.png|'Bart' Gerald.png|'Gerald' Kent Jones.png|'Kent Jones' Marris.jpg|'Marris' Richard Snyder.png|'Richard Snyder' Samuel McWalter.jpg|'Samuel McWalter' Xavier Unger.jpg|'Xavier Unger' South American Jungle Jammer.jpg|'Jammer' Marisa Chase.jpg|'Marisa Chase' Jason Dante.JPG|'Jason Dante' Roberto Guerro.jpg|'Roberto Guerro' Juan Perez.jpg|'Juan Perez' (Right) Eduardo Rodriguez.jpg|'Eduardo Rodriguez (Left) Carlos Alberta.jpg|'Carlos Alberta' (Right) Chicago Citizens/Media Cat.jpg|'Cat' Troy.png|'Troy' Linda.png|'Linda' Dallas.jpg|'Dallas' Jeff.jpg|'Jeff' Rico VelasquezFull.jpg|'Rico Velasquez Sanchez.png|'Sanchez' Matt Harrison.png|'Matt Harrison' The Reapers Sasha.jpg|'Sasha' Devin Patricks.jpg|'Devin Patricks' Fred Watson.jpg|'Fred Watson' Jack White.jpg|'Jack White' Ash Rothlen.jpg|'Ash Rothlen' Brent.jpg|'Brent' Oliver Karson.jpg|'Oliver Karson' Thomas.png|'Thomas' Los Angeles Camp Gottman.jpg|'Gottman' Jason Narville.png|'Jason Narville' Kowalski.jpg|'Kowalski' Orlock.jpg|'Orlock' Shawn Natko.jpg|'Shawn Natko' Stuart Adams.jpg|'Stuart Adams' Dale.jpg|'Dale' Hank Leavitt.png|'Hank Leavitt' Lester.jpg|'Lester' Stephen Cartwright.jpg|'Stephen Cartwright' Jamaal Wilkins.PNG|'Jamaal Wilkins Trevon.jpg|'Trevon' Ryan.jpg|'Ryan' Emmett Graves.jpg|'Emmett Graves' Bobby Parks.jpg|'Bobby Parks' Europe Great Britain Chloe Frazer.jpg|'Chloe Frazer' Charlie Cutter.jpg|'Charlie Cutter' Harry Flynn.png|'Harry Flynn' Hedo.jpg|'Hedo' Budd.jpg|'Budd' Vermaak 88 Retief.png|'Retief' Dominic.jpg|'Dominic' Garth Brewston.jpg|'Garth Brewston' Geoff Gunsten.png|'Geoff Gunsten' Marvin Allen.jpg|'Marvin Allen' The Cult Talbot.png|'Talbot' Katherine Marlowe.png|'Katherine Marlowe' Harris.png|'Harris' Barry.jpg|'Barry Hovell' Marcus Baxter.jpg|'Marcus Baxter' Darren.jpg|'Darren' Jorgen.png|'Jorgen' Science Facility & Shelter Charlie Tent.jpg|'Charlie Tent' Claude Bouchard.jpg|'Claude Bouchard' Herbert Sawicki.jpg|'Herbert Sawicki' Alden Tate.jpg|'Alden Tate' Aaron Hawthorne.png|'Aaron Hawthorne' Jermaine Wilcox.PNG|'Jermaine Wilcox' Lazarević's Soldiers Zoran Lazarevic.jpg|'Zoran Lazarević' Lovac.jpg|'Lovac' Tetram.jpg|'Tetram' Draza.jpg|'Draza' Dragan.jpg|'Dragan' Vodnik.jpg|'Vodnik' Zorskel.jpg|'Zorskel' Borislav.png|'Borislav' Travich.jpg|'Travich' Small Camp Dwight Stratson.jpg|'Dwight Stratson' Craig Marion.jpg|'Craig Marion' Jarren Richards.PNG|'Jarren Richards' Trey Ashlock.jpg|'Trey Ashlock' Assasin's Order & Templars Desmond Miles.png|'Desmond Miles' Lucy Stillman.png|'Lucy Stillman' Rebecca Crane.png|'Rebecca Crane' Shaun Hastings.png|'Shaun Hastings' Clay Kazmarek.png|'Clay Kazmarek' Paul Bellamy.jpg|'Paul Bellamy' Hannah Mueller.png|'Hannah Mueller' Daniel Cross.JPG|'Daniel Cross' Jonathan Hawk.png|'Jonathan Hawk' Laetitia England.png|'Laetitia England' The Mentor.jpg|'The Mentor' Warren Vidic.png|'Warren Vidic' William Miles.png|'William Miles' Helghan Forces Visari.jpg|'Visari' Jorhan Stahl.jpg|'Jorhan Stah' Gregor Hakha.jpg|'Gregor Hakha' Joseph Lente.jpg|'Joseph Lante' Brak.PNG|'Brak' Burtund.jpg|'Burtund' Dargon.jpg|'Dargon' Hergok.jpg|'Hergok' Kaptur.jpg|'Kaptur' Karksin.jpg|'Karksin' Martuk.PNG|'Martuk' Morgov.jpg|'Morgov' Orvon.jpg|'Orvon' Savim.jpg|'Savim' Traggak.jpg|'Traggak' Troven.jpg|'Troven' Virkenn.jpg|'Virkenn' Asia Eddy Raja's Pirates Eddy Raja.png|'Eddy Raja' Rika Raja.jpg|'Rika Raja' Mac.jpg|'Mac' Prakoso.jpg|'Prakoso' Tyreese Smith.jpg|'Tyreese Smith' Zack Meilou.jpg|'Zack Meilou' (Right) Zack Meilou.jpg|'Thomas Linn (Left) Others Daniel Pinkerton.jpg|'Daniel Pinkerton' Susan Farley.png|'Susan Farley' No Image.png|'Tommy Dean' Lara Croft.jpg|'Lara Croft' Rameses' Pirates Rameses.png|'Rameses' Abla.jpg|'Abla' Viktor.PNG|'Viktor' Cheng.PNG|'Cheng' Salim's Bedouins Salim.png|'Salim' Habib Nejem.PNG|'Habib Nejem' Sharham.png|'Sharham''' vampires * Category:Hallowseve15